Dancing For Rain
by Dim Song
Summary: 10 years after Oasis, Konoha find them selve being confronted by not only Sound, but all of the ninja villages. Their only hope are a group of strange kids, and their kids.
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes.

"Okay, I'm back and …" Dim started but he was quickly silenced when he saw all the dirty looks he was getting.

"You all hate me huh?"

"YES"

"Wow, ok I'm sorry but I finished the story at a bad time cause I had finals and then I went to Ireland."

"Ok, why didn't you post it there?"

"Well, for a few reasons, First I was in a town called Naas staying with my cousins who had dial-up, and hell I didn't think dial-up still existed. Second, my friends and family don't know I write this and I try to keep it that way so I could ask for a connection so I could upload my fanfic. And third I was there for a month so I thought since I can't really write more then two chapters, because I really rely on your reviews, I wrote some other stories for you guys that I will post any day now."

"That's still no good enough"

"Yeah well here, it all I got."

Ok, I've ranted enough so here you go…here it is…

Shikamaru sat on the watch tower looking at the clouds as they floated by. It had been a pretty boring time for Konoha every since the 'Oasis incident' ten years ago. He lazily looked over to the horizon remembering what happened on that day. As he reminisced he saw twin trail of dust following in the wake of two figures. Shikamaru was amazed how fast they were moving. He hoped off his post and got a little nervous when they didn't slow down. They were only a few feet from the gate now and Shikamaru could barely make out the green jumpsuit and the sliver hair.

They both blew by Shikamaru and kept on going. The shadow user sighed as the two jounnin blew through the city. "Troublesome…" He murmured as he took up his post again.

**Hokage Tower**

The door to Tsunade's office was blown off the hinges as Kakashi and Gui busted in. They both were doubled over trying to catch theirs breaths. Tsunade and Jiraiya both looked up from the desk where a map of the whole ninja world was. They were just talking about the two jounnin.

It had been 10 years since the 'Oasis incident' or that was the nice way of putting it. Hundreds of sand and leaf nin were lost. Not to mention the two who were never found. But now they were in a worse situation.

The two Jounnin slowly got to their feet and took seats in front of the two sannin. Tsunade raised an eyebrow in confusion when she saw the grim look both of their faces held. "What is wrong…Kakashi, Gui speak to me." Tsuande demanded.

These two were supposed to be over a hundred miles away at a secret meeting that was being held in Sound. She really doubted it was over already and nothing ever made Kakashi move that fast.

"Madame-Hokage" Gui wheezed "We had to get here as soon as possible."

"Why" Jiraiya asked incredulously. He knew this was going to be awful news.

"The meeting was between Orochimaru and the leader of the other villages. Orochimaru…has convinced them that they should help him to take over Konoha." Kakashi said looking at Jiraiya.

The two sennin looked shocked. How could any of the other villages think war was the answer. "Why do they want to attack us?"

"Orochimaru says he has a super weapon, one that could take on even himself." Gui said rubbing his chin "I just wonder how strong he really could be."

"Well, it doesn't matter if he has a super powerfully person, even his army could defeat us. We have only 10,000 nin. They have over 60,000 and now they have the support of the other villages." Tsuande said looking at the map her and Jiraiya were just looking at.

"Which Villages." Jiraiya asked.

"He now has Mist, Rock and Lightning on his side. He said he will either get the others to join him, or he will destroy them." Kakashi said with a grim look.

"What should we do?" Tsunade said looking to her old teammate. The white haired man look went from grim, to very excited. He looked at the map and then to the other 3, who looked very suspicious of the sannin

"Have you heard of the tale of the Massacre at Rain?" Jiairaya asked.

"Yes, but isn't it a myth?" Kakashi said.

"What is it?" Gui asked looking at Kakashi. Tsuande seemed just as intrigued by the story.

"Well, one day Rock got cocky and decided it was time for a hostile take over." Kakashi said in his normal uninterested tone "So they got their whole army at the guidance of general Hotake. Hotake being the only one to survive the siege by the 4th all those years ago. So Hotake took over Rain and was in control for 3 months until…" Kakashi said but he was cut off as Jiraiya saw his opportunity to talk.

"Until two heroes emerged. They were just passing through with their kids, when a Rock nin insulted the young woman. You see these heroes have some …extra appendages, or tails. So this Rock guys said something about it and her partner knocked him clear across the town." Jiraiya said laughing.

" Now that Rock nin landed right at the feet of Hokate, and Hotake went nuts. He rallied all of his forces to the town square. There he ordered the two to step foreward or he would kill the townsfolk. He told them that he had to make an example of anyone who stood up to him. The young man stepped foreward and laughed at him. Hotake snapped and ordered his whole army to eliminate the two and their kids."

"A little over kill, huh?" Gui said with his arms crossed. Hotake sounded like he had a really short temper.

"Yeah right. The two heroes took out the whole army and the guy literally pick Hotake up and hurled him out of the town. " Jiraiya said.

"How…How could two people take out the whole army?" Tsuande asked in disbelief. Maybe if they were kages or sannin, but hell even Tsunade and Jiraiya could not take out an entire army alone.

"Well, they aren't human. The guy is hot headed and the girl isn't very brave, but they are strong.." Jiraya said knowingly.

"Why are you telling us this story" Tsuande asked looking at the white haired sannin.

"Well…" Jiraiya said picking a point on the map that was on the border of rain and fire. "If you send some people here to ask them to fight for us…they'll say yes"

"You mean these people will just help us…why?" Kakashi asked getting interested. Jiraiya smiled as he looked for the right words to use in this situation.

"Well, they would like to protect the village and the people in it" Jiraiya said. Tsunade looked at Jiraiya and then at the place on here map. She didn't care for the reason, she just was glad for some help. She hit the button on her desk to call in Shizune.

Shizune walked in and Tsunade quickly wrote down the coordinates. "Shizune, quick, send a group of Anbu to this location and tell them to ask the residents to come here immediately."

"Wait," Jiraiya said as Shizune was about to leave. "I'll go"

"Why?" Tsunade said quickly, it was never in the mans nature to voluntery.

"Because, I need to see the 'Heroes' and besides I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise." Jiraiya said with a sly smile as he rushed out of the office. HE lef tall of the others with a single thought of 'What is he planning.

**Rain**

A man walked down the street of Rain lugging the biggest sack anyone had ever seen. He rounded a corner and in a flash was taken out by a little girl. "DADDY DADDY"

"Sori, it good to see you too." Naoya said laughing as he got to his feet lifting the girl in his arms.

"Daddy, what's with the bag." Sori said poking it with her finger.

"Sori stop it" a women called from the door of the house. Sori laughed and ran into the house as her mother looked to the huge bag ."So its that time huh?"

"Yup" Naoya said.

"What time?" Sori asked looking at the two adults.

"Sori, were going to see the twins again" Moni said as she picked up her daughter. Sori's attitude instantly brightened and she started to clap her hands.

"Yeah, I get to see Miki and Ryu again. Yeah" Sori chanted as she danced around. Naoya lifted the huge sack and hefted it into the house as he looked to his wife. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"How can two people eat so much ramen?"

Sorry the first chapter is so short but it would be fluffy if it was longer and the next ones will be a lot longer. Oh and Thanks for coming back to read my story.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm glad to see some of the farmilar readers are back, and sorry this one took so long but I only got a few reviews so I put this on the back burner while I worked on other stories.

Lol ok sorry about the screw up but this comp is really slow and i had to use Notebook, so i download this new writer and i hope it works better enjoi

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The family of three trudged their ways through the forest looking for the farmilar sign. "Daddy" Sori whined tugging her fathers sleeve. "Are we there yet?"

"No sweetie and please stop tugging daddy, this ramen is hard enough to care with out you hanging on me" Naoya said as he dragged the ramen behind him.

"Why do you buy so much anyhow, those two should eat healthier things" Moni said pushing branches aside.

"Yeah, but far be it from me to question him, he did save our lives remember?" Naoya said sarcastically.

"Daddy, Daddy I found it" Sori said pointing to some sign that was nailed to a tree. I was a piece of wood and written on it was 'Konoha Military: Experimental minefield'.

"Finally, this stuff is killing me" Naoya whined adjusting the ramen he had on his back.

"Sori you remember what to do here right?" Moni asked he daughter.

"Yup, I got to follow daddy's foot step" Sori recited "unless he's attacked by another squirrel" Sori added causing the two women to break out laughing.

"Come on" Naoya whined rolling his eyes. "It was one time and that squirrel was huge" Naoya pleaded but it only caused the girls to laugh harder.

"Just lead the way and watch out for the big bad squirrels" Moni teased pushing her husband into the small clearing.

"I hate this part" He said hurling the ramen to the other side of the clearing. He took in a few slow breathes before he slowly stepped out. He took his first step and was relieved to not hear an explosion.

"Okay, you can follow me" Naoya said as he counted his steps to a distant tree. He made a couple more memorized routines before he finally stepped out to where the ramen landed.

"See I made it" Naoya said lifting the sack of ramen.

"Come on daddy lets go" Sori said tugging her dads elbow. "It's not much farther."

"It is when your caring a ton of ramen" Naoya said lifting the huge sac.

"RAMEN!" a voice called from a tree in front of them. A snapping sound was heard and a boy fell from the tree and landed right on his face. He quickly sat up as if nothing had happened and smiled to the family of three.

He was a strange boy with wild blonde hair that was spiked in the front and very long in the back. He wasn't very tall and his clothes seemed baggy. His eyes were bright piercing green and his smile reached from ear to ear.

"Ryu-Kun" Sori exclaimed running over to the boy. "Hey, where's Miki?"

"I'm right here" a quiet voice said from behind the tree. Out stepped a small girl about the same age as the boy. She had jet black hair that was parted to frame her face and one lock that run down the middle of her face. Her eyes were pale and held no pupils, but he cheeks had a permanent blush.

"Miki-Chan, it's good to see you" Sori said hugging the young girl.

"Naoya you got more ramen right?" Ryu said hopping around the man who was just trying to carry the ramen. They pushed through the trees in front of them and reached a rather cozy clearing.

"Ryu, at least give him a hand" A tall man called from the porch of a small cabin. The man had long blonde hair and a bushy golden tail.

"Naruto its good to see you" Moni called walking past he husband and towards the man. "Where is your wife?"

"She just got out of the shower" Naruto said as he moved from the door to let the women in. Moni walked into the cozy house. She walked her way into the small kitchen where a women was brushing her hair. He long midnight blue hair was offset by the black swaying tail she had.

"Hinata" Moni called causing the girl to jump out of her seat.

"Moni, don't scare me like that." Hinata said putting the brush down.

"Well, you were the one who failed to notice me enter, oh 'great hero of rain'." Moni said sitting down at the table with Hinata. "So how have things been lately?"

"It just got better now that me and Ryu got ramen" Naruto announced happily carrying the huge bag.

"Yeah, but this will only last you two for about…one month" Naoya said sitting down at the table with his wife. The couples continued to chat while Naruto put away the ramen in the pantry.

They sat there for a while chatting and sharing stories. IT was good to have some other grown up to talk to after so long.

"So is Miki still acting shy and…" Moni started but they were cut off by an explosion. It was the mine field. Naoya and Naruto were out the door in a flash trying to find what it was. Naruto quickly saw Miki hiding behind Sori and Ryu. Ryu was busy kicking a heap of something.

What ever it was, it was now smoldering and covered in dirt. "Hey, you ok?" Ryu said poking the smoldering figure with a stick.

"Ryu get away from there" Hinata called as she raced over to Miki's side.

"But Mom I think it's alive" Ryu called as Naruto and Naoya got closer. They seemed a little scared by what ever the pile was.

"Arghhh…Ryu if you kick me again, I swear…" The pile said rolling over.

"Ero-San…hmmm" Ryu said kicking the man one more time.

"Ryu stop" Miki said running over to the tattered man. It was strange, but Miki only acted normal around one person, and it was Jiraiya. "Jiraiya-Sama let me help you" Miki said trying to pull the old man up.

"Thanks Miki, at least one of these kids has manors" Jiraiya said, directing it at Ryu.

"Psfff, you shouldn't have gotten yourself blown up" Ryu said crossing his arms.

"Hello Jiraiya-Sama" Hinata said walking over to her kids. "What brings you out here?"

"I came to see my two favorite Girls" Jiraiya said smiling to the two ladies "and unfortunately they live with these two" Jiraiya said looking at Ryu and Naruto.

"What do you want, Ero-Sensei?" Naruto said walking up to his old teacher. This wasn't the first time Jiraiya had come, and each time he managed to hit every mine in the field.

"We should talk in side" Jiraiya said motioning to the three people who were patiently waiting over by the house.

"Should I tell them to leave?" Hinata asked.

"I'll tell them" Naruto said "You all go in side" Naruto made his way to his old friend who looked worried.

"Naruto what was that?" Moni asked she had seen some weird things with the Uzamaki's but nothing this weird.

"That …That was just my old sensei" Naruto said smiling like nothing was wrong "But we're going to have to deal with him and I don't want to keep you guys waiting."

"That okay, judging by how Ryu and Miki acted, this Jiraiya must be special." Moni said smiling at Naruto.

"Yeah, we'll come back in a few weeks when you run out of ramen." Naoya said "Now say good bye Sori."

"But I don't want to go I want to see Ryu and Miki." Sori said crossing her arm

"Don't worry Sori" Naruto said crouching down. "I'll make sure me and Ryu eat that ramen in one day so you can come back tomarrow"

"Thanks Uzamaki-San" Sori said hugging the blonde.

Naruto waved to the three as they made their way through the field which no longer had as many mines. But Naruto's look fell as he turned to go back into the house. He had a sinking feeling Jiraiya wasn't here to say 'Hi'

"Can I get you so more tea?" Miki said smiling at the old man.

"No I'm fine" Jiraiya said noticing the last member of the family enter the house. "So are they gone?"

"Yes" Naruto said "Kids go outside for a little" Naruto said in a strangely serious voice. Ryu and Miki looked to their mom who just nodded. The two ran out of the room and out into the yard to wonder what was going on.

"So, Jiraiya, what is it you want?" Naruto said sitting next to his wife.

"Naruto I'm sorry but I have to ask you to do something" Jiraiya said with a serious look. Hinata felt a little out of place. It seemed like the two had planned or had this conversation before.

"What?"

"Their in trouble, Sound has decided to pressure most of the nations into attacking Leaf" Jiraiya said. "I remember what you said, but you need to reconsider for…"

"No" Naruto said sternly. .

"But Naruto…"

"No Jiraiya" Naruto said standing up. "I told you I can't do it" Naruto said storming out of the room. Hinata looked at Jiraiya who had a very sad look on his face.

"Jiraiya-Sama, w-what's g-going on?" Hinata asked. She was so worried her stutter came back.

"Hinata, you have to understand, Naruto's never had a family." Jiraiya said. "The first time I found you guys he made me a promise. He said if I ever did anything to put you guys in danger, he'd kill me. But I understood why." Jiraiya said with a solemn look.

"He really couldn't take losing any more of his family, I think it got worse when he had to kill Sasuke. You guys are all he has and he wants to protect that at all costs." Hinata looked at Jiraiya while he told her these things. She understood everything he said, but she was angry.

Hinata got out of her chair and followed Naruto into the bedroom. "Naruto Uzamaki" Hinata said getting his full attention. "How can you say no"

"What, I thought you would be on my side." Naruto said, but Hinata was still mad.

"No, why would you refuse to help Konoha, if they need us we have to help." Hinata said sternly. She was right in front of Naruto now and he could see she was serious.

"Hinata, I can't drag you guys into this. You're the only family I have and if I lost you guys…" Naruto said trying not to think of it.

"Naruto we have to help. How could you forget… The day we ran away from the Oasis we left some of our family behind. How can you just abandon all of our friends?" Hinata sisterly, Naruto had never seen Hinata like this.

What she said hit Naruto hard. It was true, he had left behind all his friends, but he got something better. He was really confused now. He knew he would have to help, but he would also have to protect his family.

"Ok, I'll go and help Konoha, but you have to stay here and protect the kids." Naruto said, but Hinata had a different idea.

"No, we stay together" Hinata said wrapping her arms around him. "'You can't get rid of us that easily."

"But"

"No buts, we're coming, I can still take care of myself you know" Hinata said rubbing his back. He was really tense now and Hinata at least knew why now.

"Fine, but if something happens, you take the kids and hide" Naruto said very seriously.

"I can't make any promises." Hinata said shaking her head. Naruto raised her head with one finger so she was looking at him.

"Please" Naruto whispered.

"Fine Hinata said with a fake pout "But you owe me one" She said stealing a quick kiss.

"Okay, you tell Jiraiya, I have to get some thing. " Naruto said Hinata hurried out of the room and Naruto collapsed on the bed. What had he just agreed to. He thought that his life of fighting and killing were over. But then again he couldn't say no, He was a ninja.

He reached under his bed and rummaged around for a bit until he found the piece of metal he was looking for.

"Jiraiya-Sama, we'll be leaving in a little while" Hinata said walking out into the yard to get her kids. Jiraiya's mouth hit the floor. Naruto was one of the most stubborn people Jiraiya had ever met, but Hinata must have been the cleverest.

"Jiraiya, I want you to promise me something else" Naruto said stepping out of his room. "And you better keep this one" Naruto said seriously, Jiraiya knew it was serious, because Naruto had called him Jiraiya.

Jiraiya looked over to see Naruto was wearing his Konoha headband. The head band was charred and the faceplate was dinged up. It was the only thing Jiraiya could save from the fire. "Anything" Jiraiya said with a small smile.

"You have to protect my family with your life, okay?" Naruto said

"I would have done it any how" Jiraiya said "I'll wait outside."

"Dad, what's mom talking about" Ryu yelled running into the house.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked picking his son up and setting him on the table.

"She say we are finally leaving this place" Ryu said "But I think she lying"

"Nope, it's the truth, your mom would never lie toyou or your sister." Naruto said correcting his son.

"Then where are we going?" Ryu asked excitedly. He couldn't remember a time where he wasn't living in the woods. They had never even been out of rain, the farthest the went was to Sori's house.

"We're all going with Ero-Sensei back to where your mom and I grew up" Naruto said "It's where I got this" He said tapping his head band. Ryu noticed the head band.

"Wow, cool where did you get that" Ryu said.

"Remember how I told you me and mommy used to be Ninja, well they give this to all official ninja." Naruto said with a huge smile.

"Can I get one" Ryu said excitedly.

"Maybe, you'd have to pass the academy." Naruto said Ryu was already excited about going.

"I'll go pack" Ryu said hurrying into his room.

Outside Hinata was having a hard time talking with Miki. She was so excited and nervous at the same time. It made Hinata wonder if she was like this when she was younger.

"Mom, why do we need to go?" Miki asked pacing around.

"Because me and your dad have some things to do" Hinata said trying to stop the girl

"Where are we going?" Miki asked. Hinata was starting to get a little annoyed by all the questions, she need to pack and get ready. Just as she was about to give up on the girl Jiraiya came to the rescue.

"What are you two talking about?" Jiraiya said walking over to the two girls.

"Jiraiya-Sama, Miki-chan has some questions for you" Hinata said hurrying into the house and leaving the two to talk.

"What's wrong Miki?" Jiraiya said sitting on the ground. Kiki stopped pacing and sat in front of him.

"I was just wondering about the place we're going to." Miki said nervously.

"Miki-Chan calm down." Jiraiya said "The place we're going to is not scary."

"I know, but I was just wondering about what my mom and dad have to do with the village." Miki said. She had always wondered about her parents. But they never really told her much. She knew that they used to be nin for a certain village, but she knew nothing more then that.

"Miki-Chan, your mom and dad were two of the greatest nins I've ever seen. Your dad was never that smart though and your mom was always there for him. It took him almost his whole life to realize he liked her. It wasn't long before they both realized they had a de-"

"Hey Miki, we're going to leave soon so why don't you get your stuff." Naruto said with his hand over Jiraiya's mouth. Miki just, nodded and ran off into the house to find her stuff and her mom.

"Jiraiya, we keep some things secret from the kids for reason." Naruto whispered. Jiraiya knew it wasn't the perfect dinner conversation, but Naruto and Hinata should have told them. After all…

"Mhmhmh haha sje" Jiraiya said.

"What?" Naruto asked. He slowly realized the reason for Jiraiya's speech and removed his hand "Sorry."

"We should be going, I don't have a good feeling right now" Jiraiya said looking around suspiciously.

"Okay, but you should summon Gamabunta, were got some stuff to take with us." Naruto said rushing into the house to help pack.

Jiraiya looked around one last time. He had this weird feeling for the last 2 months, and it was getting worse as time went on.

**Woods**

"This is perfect." the black and white man said. "Yes, following this old bastard has paid off." He said absorbing himself into the tree he stood on. In a matter of second he appeared in the familiar building not far from the place he was.

"Zetsu, you should be out right now" The man said stepping from the shadows.

"But leader, I have great news It's finally happened" Zetsu said with a smile. "We found them, we found the Uzamaki's"

The leader stopped dead in his tracks. This was the moment he had been waiting for. "Where?" He said with a death look in his eyes. 

"You won't believe it, they have been right under our noses." Zetsu said "They have been hiding outside a small town just a coupl eof miles away from us"

"Why didn't you capture them?" The leader asked angrily making Zetsu cower back.

"Well, I came to tell you, I would be no match for 2 demons and a sannin on my own" Zetsu said from behind a chair.

"Sannin?"

"Yeah, Jiraiya-Sama was there."

"So they are going where?" Leader said unraveling a document he got only minutes ago from the only female of the group.

(I hope this one is really a girl, I messed up bad last time and Namer corrected me lol)

"They are going back to leaf for some reason" Zetsu said scratching his head.

"Perfect, go get the rest, we are having a urgent meeting no" He said pushing his way passed Zetsu.

"Yes sir" Zetsu said melting into the floor.

"Finally, the wait is over"

**The Cabin**

"So how are we getting there, because Miki whines when we walk to the river" Ryu said pointing at Miki.

"I do not" Miki said defensively

"Don't worry Miki, were actually taking a faster ride" Naruto said biting his thumb.

"Naruto, summoning Gamabunta might not be the best Id-" Jiraiya started but he was to late, Naruto slammed his hand to the earth and the marking shoot out in all directions. Ryu and Miki watched in fascination.

A loud poof went off and everyone looked up to see the massive frog land and crush there house. "That is what I was trying to stop you from doing Naruto" Jiraiya said rolling his eyes.

"What the hell is that?" Ryu said up to the huge toad, while Miki hide behind her mom.

"Well, Well if it isn't Jiraiya, I thought it told you to…Naruto?" Gamabunta said in a thundering tone.

"Hey Gamabunta, long time no see" Naruto said waving to his old friend.

"But…How Jiraiya what is the meaning of this" the toad roared. He had seen the Jiraiya pull many tricks to get him to do stuff for him. But it was low to henge into a dead man. Gamabunta's tounge lashed out and grabbed the white haired man.

"It's him I swear, argh let me go" Jiraiya choke wriggling around.

"The really Naruto died for many years, now tell me why you would use such a dirty trick." Gamabutn said squeezing tighter.

"Hey, boss you can drop him, it's actually me" Naruto said jumping up to the toads nose. His eyes focused on the boy.

"If you are the real Naruto Uzamaki prove it" Gamabunta said dropping Jiraiya.

"Okay, check it out" Naruto said lifting his shirt and placing his palm on his stomach. The seal instantly came through vibrant and full.

"Well, I'll be…Hahaha I knew I couldn't get rid of you that easily" Gamabunt said with a loud laugh.

"Hey it's good to see you too, but we were wondering if you could give us a ride to Leaf?" Naruto said walking over to the toads nose.

" We?" Gamabunta said as the man jumped from his nose and landed on the ground.

"Yeah, I guess it has been a while." Naruto said walking over to his family. "This is my family"

"Hmmm…Well the more the merrier the massive toad said crouching down to be almost level with the rest. "Hello there, who might you all be?"

"Hello, I'm Hinata mister…"

"Just call me Gamabunta dear, formalities aren't for me." Gamabunta said "And who might these two be?"

"I'm Ryu" Ryu said still staring at the massive toad "Wow, you really big"

"Ryu, be nice" Hinata said.

"No, he is just like his old man" Gamambunta said ignoring the 'I'm not old' comment from Naruto.

"And who is she?"

"That is Miki, she is a little shy" Hinata said patting her duaghters head.

"Well, I think now that we are all introduced, we should get a move on." Gamabunta said standing up straight. "We have no time to waste, I won't be the only ones happy to see you guy."

**Oto**

"Ahh there is nothing like a great plan working out perfectly." Orochimaru said from his chair. He was in his office looking over the letters from the other villages. Most of them were on board with the plan to take over Konoha.

It was his greatest joy to know that it would be over. He was have so much fun watching Konoha squirm, they were blown away by the sudden change in allies.

"Orochimaru-Sama, we have good news" Kabuto said strolling into his office.

"Really enlighten me"

"Well, after Waterfalls, defiant act, we had to find a way to prove we weren't joking" Kabuto siad with a sadistic smile.

"And how did you do that?" Orochimaru said with a knowing look.

"Well, of course subject 182 and his partner were dispatched, they have retrieved what little hero water they had left and destroyed the village"

"Excellent. Tell 182 to wait in Waterfall, I have a hunch other villages will want to make sure that Waterfalls anhilation is real."

"But what will he do?" Kabuto asked wondering what good it was to leave their secert weapon in some destroyed ghost town.

"He most demonstrate the power. All the villages who doubt our power, will send a squad, that squad will be annihilated and sent back to them in a box. Now that is a demonstration" Orochimaru said with an insane look.


End file.
